


you and me tonight (let's drive)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Post-Canon, Rating subject to change, Road Trip, alternate universe - fake dating, cadina, fake dating au, fdau, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: “What’s in there?” She follows behind Regina in the direction of their tiny kitchen.The blonde pulls several things out of the grocery bag, listing them off as she places them on the counter.“A large pack of Sour Patch Kids, an extra car charger, and a six pack of canned cold brew.” She says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.Midnight blue eyes train on her, skeptical.“Right, but what’s the use of having those things hang around when we can get them anytime?”Regina smiles at her, hip checking her friend.“They won’t be sitting around for long,” she tells her. “Not if we take them on our road trip.”Cady’s eyes widen with excitement as she turns to her, practically beaming.“You’re gonna come with me?” Regina nods, laughing when Cady grabs her hand and pulls her close for a hug and lifts her off of her feet. “Thank you; thank you!”“So when do we leave?”(Or, the one with the road trip.)
Relationships: Regina George/Cady Heron
Comments: 44
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! here's something i've been working on for a bit now. shoutout to cai for this prompt! i wanted to have something light and fun, so i decided to start really working on it yesterday and now here we are. i hope that you enjoy. as always, stay safe out there. 
> 
> (fic title from ben rector's "drive.")

Regina smiles sheepishly as her phone buzzes for the third time in the past minute. She’s almost positive it’s Cady, and each time her phone chimes, the situation in front of her grows more and more awkward. She stares forward at her date, praying that the ringing stops. 

Finally, Mia gets up to grab a drink, clearly annoyed, and Regina takes the few precious seconds to reply. 

**[Regina George, 5:46pm:]** what could you possibly need right now? i already told you my plan is to break up with mia after i buy her a drink and soften the blow, and you’re making it very difficult for me to seem like a good person 

As soon as she hits send, she already sees that Cady is typing back. She rolls her eyes but still smiles at her friend’s attentiveness. 

**[Cady Heron, 5:47pm:]** OMG i totally forgot! sorry!

Regina bites her lip trying to stop herself from laughing at the picture the redhead sent to accompany the message, her palm pressed to her face in the universal sign for _sorry, I’m stupid._ She looks around to make sure that Mia hasn’t come back, glancing back at her phone when it jolts in her hand once more. 

**[Cady Heron, 5:48pm:]** i was texting bc plane tickets are too expensive to go back to northshore, so i need to drive. my mom doesn’t want me to go alone… will you PLEASE come?

Regina is about to text back and ask when they’d leave-- it’s almost astounding how she doesn’t even think about if she has any other plans; she files that thought away for another time-- but Mia returns to the table, a scowl still on her face even as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“You texting that Cady girl again?” she drawls, placing her glass onto the table between them. Regina clenches her fists but manages to hold back the grimace that is threatening to spread across her lips, shoving her phone back into her pocket. “Doesn’t she have, like, anyone else to talk to?”

“She does,” Regina says, trying to quiet the bite in her voice. “But we _are_ really close, especially since we went to the same high school.”

Mia snorts quietly, obviously upset. 

“It just seems like she’s always more important than me,” she complains. “Like, that one time we were on a date, and you said you had to go because she was on her period and needed Advil! You were literally on top of me, and--”

Regina grits her teeth, finally hearing enough. 

“Mia, I don’t think this is working--”

“--I don’t think I want to be with you anymore, Regina.”

They both say it at the same time and then stare at each other, confused.

Regina speaks first, shaking her head. 

“Wait, this isn’t how this is supposed to go. I scheduled this so that _I_ could break up with you--”

Mia clenches her jaw.

“This is your problem,” she hisses. “You never want to give up control! It isn’t cute, and I know you have your _reputation_ or whatever, and that’s why you can’t let _me_ do the breaking up, but you seriously need to get that figured out.” 

The blonde reaches out to touch her arm, but Mia recoils, getting out of her chair. 

“Tonight was going to be another chance for us, but clearly, this isn’t working. You’re hung up on something. Or someone. I don’t know. But this isn’t good for either of us. Goodbye, Regina.” 

Regina watches her go, shocked at what just took place. Maybe there is some truth to her ex’s words, but she shakes herself out of it quickly. Who could she possibly be hung up on? Whatever.

She better go see what’s going on with Cady.

***

Regina forgot her key. Because, of course, the day she broke up with her girlfriend and her best friend needs her to go on an impromptu road trip, she left it in her room inside the apartment. 

“Regina?” Cady says in surprise, opening the door. 

“I forgot my key,” Regina replies sheepishly, shrugging. She holds up a bag of newly acquired supplies. “Can I come in?” she jokes. 

Cady laughs, moving aside to let her roommate in. 

“What’s in there?” She follows behind Regina in the direction of their tiny kitchen. 

The blonde pulls several things out of the grocery bag, listing them off as she places them on the counter. 

“A large pack of Sour Patch Kids, an extra car charger, and a six pack of canned cold brew.” She says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Midnight blue eyes train on her, skeptical. 

“Right, but what’s the use of having those things hang around when we can get them anytime?”

Regina smiles at her, hip checking her friend. 

“They won’t be sitting around for long,” she tells her. “Not if we take them on our road trip.”

Cady’s eyes widen with excitement as she turns to her, practically beaming. 

“You’re gonna come with me?” Regina nods, laughing when Cady grabs her hand and pulls her close for a hug and lifts her off of her feet. “Thank you; thank you!” 

“So when do we leave?” 

Cady looks at her shyly, setting Regina down. 

“Well--” 

“We’re leaving tomorrow aren’t we?” Regina asks, rolling her eyes. It’s so Cady to leave something like this to the last minute. 

Cady nods, biting her lip, an apologetic look evident in her eyes. 

Regina barely misses a beat. If Cady needs her help, it’s not like she can refuse. Besides, she doesn’t have anything else planned for the weekend, and she’s not going home for Spring Break which starts on Monday. 

“Well we better get some sleep then, huh?” 

Cady rushes forward to hug her again. 

“I love you so much.” 

Regina chuckles, kissing the top of Cady’s head. 

“I’m always here for you. No matter what you need.” 

***

When the alarm goes off in the morning, Cady and Regina both groan. It’s earlier than they normally get up on weekends, just before 8am, but if they’re going to get from New York to Chicago by Monday.

They trade turns at the shower, Regina going first while Cady makes breakfast. It’s a routine they’ve settled into since they started living together at the beginning of their junior year at NYU. They’re seniors now, and time seems to be going faster and faster as they approach the end. 

Regina has loved living with Cady the past two years, forgiving each other and getting closer in the process. As she lets the water run over her, Regina can’t help but allow her mind to drift to how far she’s come. 

In the past four years, Regina George has changed more than she could ever have imagined: she came out, joined the lacrosse team as a walk-on and has just under half a semester left before she graduates with a degree in economics. 

She hears music coming through the door, and she smiles, imagining Cady dancing around the kitchen as she makes pancakes like they do before every break. 

***

“I’m so glad you’re coming with me,” Cady says gratefully, pulling her seatbelt on in the passenger seat of Regina’s car. “I can’t imagine having to go to _another_ family reunion without a date. It would be truly terrible. I’ve been teased for ages about my chronic singledom.” 

Regina laughs, turning to Cady as she stops at the redlight just before the turnoff to leave the street where their apartment complex is.

“And here I was thinking that I was just a second driver for safety reasons,” she says smartly, and Cady’s breath stutters when Regina places her hand on the back of her seat to back into a spot in front of their favorite coffee shop. “I’m honestly flattered. I mean, I know I’m hot and all, but nobody has ever asked me to be their escort to a social engagement. Are you going to pay me?”

Cady swats Regina gently once the car is in park. 

“I pay you in friendship.” Regina looks at her in disappointment, pouting. “And, I’ll pay for your coffee,” Cady groans.

“Perfect,” Regina says in delight, getting out of the car. “Just for that, I’m offering my services to play your hot date for the week.” 

The top is down, so when she speaks, Cady hears the words loud and clear. It’s still difficult for her to process them, though. Regina opens the door for Cady, bowing dramatically and reaching her hand out to the redhead mockingly, gesturing for her to hold it if she needs help getting out. 

Cady slaps it away.

“What do you mean _play my hot date?"_

Regina looks at her like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“If you’re so worried about being judged by your cousins, I’ll fake date you for the week,” Regina offers as they walk into the shop. “Your parents already think we’re together, and I wouldn’t want you to seem lame in front of your family. I can’t be friends with a weirdo who can’t get dates.” 

She winks to let Cady know she’s joking, and it eases some of the tension.

Cady snorts quietly at her friend anyway. 

“Don’t you know that this is how the best rom-coms start, ‘Gina?” she teases. 

Pulling the door open, Regina grins back at her. 

Neither of them have any idea what they’re about to get into. 

***

As soon as they get back in the car, Regina turns the speakers on low to their playlist and places her coffee in the center console’s cup holder. She backs out, honking at a guy who tries to cut her off before she turns to Cady. 

“Okay. We need to come up with our background and shit.” 

With an adorably confused expression on her face, Cady tilts her head to the side. 

“Background?”

“You know,” Regina starts, making a left towards the freeway. Once they get there, it’s pretty much a straight shot to Chicago and then to Northshore. “Our love story. Like, when did we get together, stuff like that.” 

“Our love story,” Cady repeats back, unsure why the words make her pulse pick up speed. 

Regina seems wholly unaffected, skipping a song. 

“I mean, obviously, they know how we met,” she laughs. 

Cady nods, smiling as well. 

“When would it have made sense for us to start dating?” 

Cady clicks her tongue, taking a drink of her coffee as she tries to think. 

“Maybe after your big playoff game last year?” Cady asks. “I know you lost, but we did end up spending that whole weekend together hanging out.” 

“That’s perfect.” Regina grins. Cady’s stomach drops. It must be the coffee. “And we can say you spent the whole time taking care of me and that’s how we knew we had something special.” 

“That’s basically what happened,” the redhead snarks back. “You were being such a baby.” 

“We lost!” Regina fights back, but she’s still smiling. “I was sad!” 

“Okay, Drama Queen.” 

Laughing, Regina brakes at the redlight, turning to her friend. 

“Maybe you should make this drive on your own--” 

“No! _Regina_ , I’m sorry!” Cady pouts. “I promise to be nice. I’ll be the bestest fake girlfriend to ever fake girlfriend.” 

Regina pretends to mull the possibility over, stepping on the gas again to continue driving. 

“What would you do to make it up to me?” she teases. “Our anniversary is coming up, you know.” 

Taking a moment to think, Cady bites her lip. She watches the cars pass her on her side, and she waves at a little boy in the backseat. He smiles wide at her, his front two teeth missing. It makes Regina grin too. 

“You remember that vacation we took upstate?” Cady asks.

“How could I forget?” 

“I would take you there,” she starts, careful and measured with her words in a way she’s never been. She doesn’t know why this moment feels like it carries so much weight. “I remember having such a good time with you. I’d take you to some place with good french fries and plenty of options, since I know you like a lot of choice. I’d take you to the beach; we could watch the fireworks.” 

“Whoa,” Regina says quietly, kicking herself for feeling her body flush involuntarily. 

Cady tries to ease the tension. 

“I know.” She flips her hair. “I’d be such a good girlfriend.” 

Regina laughs with reckless abandon, and Cady can’t help but watch the way her blonde hair blows in the wind and her blue eyes shine. 

The next three days are going to be fun. 

***

“Can we get lunch?” Cady complains overdramatically. “I’m _really_ hungry, and the inn is still an hour and a half away.” 

Regina fights a smile. 

“It’s still an hour and half away because we’ve only been driving for a little half of what we wanted to cover today,” she reminds. “Are you sure that you can’t wait?” 

“Yes,” Cady whines, looking over at Regina with puppy dog eyes. “I mean… I guess I could, but--”

“But then you’ll just complain more,” Regina finishes for her, grumbling. “And then you’ll get all mad like you do when you’re hungry.”

Cady turns at her, indignant. 

“I don’t get mad!” 

Regina laughs. 

“Yes, Cady. You do.” Cady huffs in fake offense. Regina pokes her with her free hand. “Pick a place. Tell me where to exit.” 

Brightening, Cady smiles at her. 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

***

They end up at a Wendy’s drive-thru because Regina wants to stick to their schedule so they can check-in, lie down and buy snacks for their drive tomorrow. They’re glad to be the only ones in line, and then their order is ready, Regina hands the woman at the window her card before Cady fully has time to protest. 

“Regina--”

“For practice,” she whispers.

“What--”

Regina leans over, cutting her off with a gentle kiss. 

(She tells herself it’s just for practice.)

Cady’s heart stutters. 

(Just for practice.) 

She watches as Regina-- who’s totally unfazed-- turns back to the woman, smiling. 

“She always gets mad at me for paying,” she says like it’s the easiest and most normal thing in the world. “We’ve been together since last year and every time she says--” 

“I can pay for my own!” Cady cuts in, disgruntled. 

Regina points to the redhead. 

“--And every time she says that.” 

The woman grins at them. “You two are just the cutest.” 

She hands over their food. 

“Oh we know,” Regina laughs back. 

Once they’re out of the driveway, Cady looks at her friend oddly. 

Regina can sense it. 

“What, Cady?”

“You’re really good at that.” 

“Doing what?” Regina hums, taking a sip of her frosty. 

“Practicing and doing the girlfriend stuff,” Cady says shyly.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina plucks a fry from where the bag is sitting between them. 

“Well then you better keep me around, huh?”

“You’re right. I better.” 

***

When they roll into the tiny town that they’ll be staying in for the night, Cady navigates them to a restaurant that’s just up the street from their inn. It’s a bar and grill, which Cady insisted that they go to since the Cubs are playing. 

“Neither of us have ever even lived in the big city Chicago. We barely qualify as being Chicagolanders,” Regina teases but plays along when Cady leads her over to a high table near the bar. 

“But I like their story,” Cady counters. “And their Twitter account is nice!” 

Regina snorts quietly but says no more, pointing to the third baseman. 

“Is that the dude you say is cute all the time?” 

Cady nods. “He’s not totally my type, but he has such pretty blue eyes! Like yours!”

Ignoring the way her heart stutters at that, the blonde shakes her head. 

“It’s too bad they’re losing, then, huh?” 

“I’m sure my team will come back and win.”

“You’re not even from Chicago,” Regina reiterates. 

“The commute isn’t that long, and a lot of big city Chicagoans travel to Northshore for summer vacation, you know. They’re basically the same thing” 

“They’re really not.” 

Cady giggles, smiling at the waitress who brings over their sandwiches. She takes a big bite. “Why can’t you just let me have this?” 

“Swallow first,” Regin orders, lilting her voice to be purposefully condescending. “Then you can ask me again.” 

“It’s hot when you tell me what to do,” Cady says cheekily, still chewing. 

“It’s hot when you actually do what I say,” Regina snarks back. 

“No thanks,” Cady replies easily, but she does finally clear her mouth of food. “I’ve been told I’m a bit of a brat.” 

She winks. Regina loses her breath. It’s concerning how warm she’s getting under her collar. She tries to change the subject. 

“How much do you actually know about the Cubs and Chicago?” 

Cady’s already halfway to another bite, but she puts her sandwich down and wipes off her hands. Regina doesn’t know why, but it feels serious as Cady leans forward.

“I started researching the city more this year. There are good jobs. I might move there after we graduate.” 

Looking down at her sandwich, Regina is unsure what to say. She pauses, taking a breath. 

“I always kind of thought we’d both stay in New York.” 

Cady shrugs, grabbing a chip from the basket in the middle of the table that they ordered to share. “Who knows, ‘Gina. We’ll see how things work out.” She smiles at her friend. “Besides, there’s always the backup plan of getting married and running away.” 

Regina doesn’t know what to say to that. She’s unsure if Cady is trying to practice their whole fake dating thing, though there’s absolutely nobody around, or if it’s their usual best friend thing. She plays along anyway. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

***

“Could guys stop hitting on you?” Cady grumbles as she takes a bite of some of the ice cream they ordered to round out the night. They figured they could treat themselves, especially since they were going to try to wake up bright and early to cover more ground for the trip. “Like, I totally get how hot you are and stuff, but can’t they tell that you’re gay and have a _girlfriend?_ ” 

“You _could_ be more obvious about it,” Regina teases, sucking her spoon thoughtfully into her mouth. 

“Could I?” Cady asks, reaching her hand across the table to take Regina’s hand. She looks around at a few of the dudes who are now watching them and leans over the table. “Wanna get out of here?” 

Regina laughs, and Cady ignores the way her heart pumps faster when she feels several pairs of jealous eyes on her. 

She ignores how she could get used to this. 

***

Yawning, Cady falls face first down onto the bed in the room they booked. They tried to save money, so there’s only one, but neither of them is exactly complaining. It’s comfortable, and they have shared a bed a lot of times before this. She’s just taken a shower and changed into her pajamas-- just some cotton shorts and a big t-shirt that Regina is almost positive belongs to Damian. She buries her face in her pillow. 

“G’night, ‘Gina,” she says into the sheets. 

“It’s barely 7:00!” Regina says incredulously. 

Turning over halfway, Cady cracks an eye open to look at her friend. 

“Well I’ve been given no other offers to use this bed for anything else.”

Regina blushes involuntarily. 

“Shut up, Cady.” 

Grinning easily, Cady grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her into bed to lie beside her. She leans into the blonde’s shoulder and breathes her in. 

“I’m having a really good time with you,” she confesses in a mumbles, fighting to stay awake. “Love you lots.” 

“Love you too,” Regina replies easily. She tries to ignore the way she can feel Cady smile against her shoulder. Absently, she brings her free hand up from where it was hanging off the bed and starts to scratch softly at Cady’s scalp until she feels the woman relax against her. She thinks about their day as she does so. She thinks about waking up this morning, about their easy routine. She thinks about kissing Cady at the drive-thru, how if she thinks hard enough, she can still remember how she tasted of vanilla chapstick and warmth. She thinks about holding Cady’s hand. “Cady?” she whispers quietly, but it seems that Cady has drifted off to sleep. 

Smiling fondly, she grabs her phone from the nightstand. There’s really nothing to watch, so she clicks over to ESPN and turns on the baseball game. She doesn’t know much about it, but she watches #17 and cheers quietly when he scores and brings three other players home. Just as Cady has predicted, the Cubs come back to win it. 

“They won. You would’ve loved it,” she murmurs to Cady, who’s still lying against her shoulder. She feels herself grinning involuntarily at the thought of how happy the woman next to her would have been at the comeback her team had just displayed.

Once the highlight reel is over, she puts her phone down and plugs it in, her heart stuttering when Cady cuddles closer to her as she fully lies down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave me a comment/kudo; gettin the emails always makes me smile :)
> 
> as always, you can find me @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. come yell at me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! back at y'all with another update. i hope you enjoy :)

“Rise and shine, Cady!” Regina sings, shaking the redhead awake, jumping on the bed, and pulling the covers back. 

_“Why?”_ Cady whines, turning over and burying her face in the comforter. “What time is it anyway?” 

“Seven,” Regina says, cheerful and wide awake. “Remember? We wanted to hit the road early.” 

“I regret saying that,” the redhead complains, but she does turn back over, cracking an eye open to look at her best friend. “Is there at least breakfast downstairs?” 

Nodding, Regina hops on top of Cady, grabbing the latter’s glasses from the nightstand and shoving them onto her face.

“There’s pancakes and bacon. C’mon!” 

“You’re too happy for 7am,” Cady grumbles, but she does as she’s told, sitting up. Her shirt has ridden up, and her hair is slightly messy on the right side of her face. Regina spares a thought that Cady has never looked so adorable, not that it’s for her to say. 

“ _Cady_ ,” Regina presses once more. “Put on one of your cute flannels and your jeans and let’s hit the road!” 

“You hate mornings!” Cady fights. 

“Those are school mornings,” the blonde points out.

“Can’t you just cuddle me?” 

Regina shakes her head. 

“No can do, baby.” 

Cady ignores how her heart stops at the word. 

“Fine. But you’re making me my coffee.”

“Deal.” 

***

“You know what else makes today great?” Regina asks.

Cady looks at her suspiciously, swallowing a bite of pancake and taking a sip of coffee. 

“What?” 

“I’m not driving.” 

Face falling, Cady pouts at the blonde. 

“Can you _please?”_ she asks, very obviously willing to drive but wanting to see if Regina will relent. “I promise I’ll drive tomorrow!” 

Regina shakes her head, kissing Cady’s forehead as she goes to get a chocolate scone from the stand, returning before she speaks. 

“Nope,” she laughs. “It’s your turn! Besides, passenger gets to control the music, and I don’t want to listen to any more of your early 2000s pop.” 

“It’s throwback!” Cady grumbles. 

***

“Why didn’t you tell me our hotel was in _Bath,_ New York,” Regina groans, pointing at the green sign on the side of the road. 

“Why would that matter?” Cady asks, genuinely curious. She steps her foot harder on the gas now that they’re on the freeway. 

“It would have been the perfect opportunity to take a bath and put it on my story,” the other woman answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You’re so annoying.” 

“It could have been a nice _warm_ one too,” Regina complains. “You know I only take ice baths and shower because of lacrosse.” 

“Well your season is over now, isn’t it?” 

Regina sobers up immediately, whatever words she was going to say to continue her joke dying in her throat. 

“Yeah,” she says softly. “Yeah it is.” Regina looks out the window, and Cady glances over at her in worry. Regina runs a hand over her face, tightening her ponytail where it’s grown messy due to the wind in her hair. “I guess it’s just weird to think that it’s all done, you know?” 

“I know you’ll play again,” Cady tells her confidently. 

“I don’t know,” Regina says dejectedly, the only sounds filling the silence that follows being the tires spinning and the music on low between them. 

“You will,” Cady insists, reaching out and placing both of her hands on top of Regina’s. 

Briefly, Regina looks down at where their hands are now intertwined before she looks back over at her friend. 

“Okay. If you say so.”

Cady nods. “I do say so.” 

***

For some reason, the drive feels longer than it did yesterday even though they’re traveling about the same distance. Of course, since Regina isn’t driving, her mind is running a mile a minute about other things, about the future, and the past too. 

She tries to shut her eyes and sleep, but her mind keeps drifting back to Mia, back to every girlfriend she’s had that seemed to always act weird after meeting her friends. Specifically, after meeting Cady. They would always get so jealous, so insecure, and Regina never really got why. (“We live together. We’ve been friends for so long!” Regina would tell whatever woman she was with at the time, and they would always shake their head and the relationship would end in a matter of weeks-- or even days.)

But the thing is, the more she thinks about it, the more right they seem. She thinks about making breakfast in the morning; she thinks about their weekly dinner nights where they go out; she thinks about falling asleep in Cady’s arms knowing she will awaken loved and okay. 

Cady. Her best friend in the whole world. 

(A small voice says, _Cady. Her best friend in the whole world. Who she might be in love with,_ but she shakes it off before it can really take hold.)

That would just be weird, right? It’s just because they spend so much time together. They’re best friends. 

Yeah. 

Best friends. 

Regina squeezes her eyes shut tighter and tries to quiet her mind once more. 

***

“You know,” Regina starts as she pulls out her credit card. “You’re going to have to figure out a way to pay me back for all these meals I keep buying you.” 

“I can give kisses,” Cady offers, and she tells herself it’s only because the hostess is still at the table waiting to collect their payment. She smiles across the table at Regina, trying to quell any of the excitement that’s threatening to bubble up inside of her. Since they kissed last time, it’s always been in the back of Cady’s mind, the feeling of Regina’s lips pressed to hers, the softness of the embrace. 

Regina hums, pretending to think about it. 

“I suppose that’s amenable,” she laughs, handing the woman the receipt they’d been brought and her card. 

(Regina tells herself that she’s being stupid. She feels like she’s falling into nothingness but also into something perfect, and she’s never felt like this before. But it’s absolutely against the rules to like Cady. They’re best friends. She tells herself the words over and over.)

Still, when the check comes back and Regina sticks her card back into her wallet, she can’t find it in herself to care. 

“I was promised kisses,” she says smugly, and though Cady does roll her eyes, she complies, pressing up onto her toes. 

This time, it’s deeper than their first, and Regina moves as slow as she can, wanting the feeling to last. She tries to take every moment and tuck it in her brain for later: the way Cady tastes like cinnamon because of the apple pie she got, how her fingers fiddle with the baby hairs on the back of Regina’s neck. Regina feels like she’s glowing from the inside, and she’s almost positive that this kiss is the best one she’s ever had. 

It feels like drowning and flying at the same time, like slipping in and out of a dream every second that it lasts. 

( _God._ What _the_ _hell_ is she doing?)

***

Later, when they’re in bed together, Cady flips over onto her other side to look up at Regina, who’s reading a book. 

“‘Gina?” she says quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to talk about Mia?” 

Looking at her oddly, Regina puts down her book and pulls off her glasses. “Honestly? It doesn’t even feel like a big deal,” she laughs. 

Cady looks at her, puzzled. 

“Why’d you end it again?” 

“I just wasn’t feeling it,” Regina says, doing her best to keep her voice even. “Besides, if we’re getting real, _she_ is the one who ended it.” 

“Huh?” 

Regina laughs, and she’s almost upset to find that she genuinely doesn’t feel a thing about the breakup-- no anger, no sadness. 

“Yeah, she said it before I could.” Regina kind of feels like giggling. “Crazy, right?” 

Cady shakes her head at her, concern evident on her face. 

“Regina?” 

“What, Cady?” Regina asks, still grinning. 

“How come you haven’t had a long term girlfriend in so long?”

Regina shrugs, some deep part of her wanting to tell Cady that it’s because she likes _her_ , and she’s just been too stupid to realize, and another telling her that that’s a stupid, idiotic plan. She follows that second voice, attempting to be as vague as possible. 

“Guess I haven’t found the right one yet,” she says back, begging Cady to ask her who it is, to know what she means. 

Of course, she doesn’t. There’s no way she could. Regina mentally kicks herself. They’re just friends. 

***

By the time they’ve gone to bed, they both feel cold. Regina had purposefully placed a pillow between them, and both she and Cady miss the warmth, even if they’re not quite ready to admit it to each other. 

***

“SWEET CAROLINE,” Cady yells loudly, pointing at Regina to finish the phrase, expectation clear in her eyes. 

Regina glares at her, regretfully mumbling under her breath, “Bum bum bum.” 

Whining, the redhead pouts at her. 

“Lame!” 

“Can we change the song?” Regina grumbles, and Cady shakes her head. 

“This is a staple on the road!” 

Regina goes to switch off the speaker. 

“No!” Cady argues. “ _P_ _lease?_ I love this song. Can you turn it back to the beginning?” 

Regina has the beginning of an argument on the tip of her tongue, but then Cady looks at her again pleadingly and she relents, flipping the song back to the beginning and trying not to think about how much she wants to kiss Cady and make her _really_ shut up. 

***

“You know,” Cady starts, pulling into the spot in front of the sandwich shop they had scoped out to stop at for lunch. “I _love_ being in the passenger seat and having you drive.”

Regina looks at her suspiciously. 

“That’s a good try,” she laughs. “You’re driving us for the rest of the day.”

Pouting, Cady grabs Regina’s hand as they walk toward the restaurant. Regina opens the door, holding it for Cady before they walk in and wait to be seated. 

“But _baby_ ,” the redhead says. “You look so hot in the driver’s seat.” 

She winks, hoping that Regina got what she meant. 

Did she ever. 

Regina’s mind goes blank at the words, and when the host comes over, she can barely speak. 

“Table for two?” he asks. 

Cady looks at the other woman who looks like she’s short circuiting, so she takes the lead. 

“That would be great.” 

He smiles. 

“Alright, follow me.” 

Regina is pulled out of her stupor at the words, and she trails behind the man, still hand in hand with Cady. When the host, Matthew, drops them off at their booth, he puts their menus down before he looks between them. 

“Am I getting a Chicagoan vibe from you two?” he asks politely. 

Laughing, Cady nods. 

“Evanston, technically,” she replies. “But you’re close.” 

Matthew pumps his fist. 

“Knew it.” He looks like he wants to say something more, but the bell on the door rings. “Duty calls,” he jokes. “Good to know some of us made our way out here.” 

He jogs back to the stand, and Cady watches him go curiously. 

“Why would someone move from Chicago out to the middle-of-nowhere edge of New York state?” 

Shrugging, Regina looks down at the menu. 

“Everybody makes their choices, I guess.” 

“And have you made yours?” Cady asks. 

Regina’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Didn’t you send applications to some of those journalism masters’ programs?” 

Nodding, sky blue eyes look away from Cady’s. 

“I got responses.” 

“And?” 

“And what, Cady?” 

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Cady grabs Regina’s hand across the table. Regina ignores how her pulse quickens. 

“And what did they say?”

Regina hesitates. “I don’t know. I haven’t opened them yet.” 

“So they’ve just been sitting in your inbox?” Cady’s voice sounds almost upset. “Regina! This is your dream! Why wouldn’t you want to know?” 

“What if I didn’t get into any?” Regina snaps, pulling her hand away. 

Immediately, Cady softens, blue eyes filling with concern. 

“Oh.” 

Looking positively dejected, Regina presses her lips together and sighs. 

“Yeah.” 

Cady shakes her head. 

“I know you got in somewhere great,” she says, her voice sure. “How could they not? You’re perfect!” 

“Don’t say that,” Regina mumbles. “What if you’re wrong? What if I didn’t get it, and I have to rethink my whole future?” 

“I’m not wrong,” Cady says confidently. “I’ll prove it to you! When we get back, we’re going to open those emails together, okay?” 

“I don’t know, Cady…”

“C’mon,” Cady coaxes. “You applied to five schools, right?” 

Regina nods. 

“And your GPA is great, you have work experience from this summer, and you basically live and breathe the news. So my math major brain tells me that the probability of you getting in is _very_ high.” 

Opening her mouth to argue, Regina is interrupted when Cady raises her hand up to silence her.

“I’m about to graduate with honors. I’m right.”

Regina snorts at that. Some small part of her is proud of how confident Cady has become. 

“Okay, we’ll open them,” she relents. She looks over shyly at the redhead. “Do you really think I got in?”

“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think of this chap? did you have a favorite line/part? let me know down below; it always makes me happy to receive comments/kudos and to know that y'all enjoy what i'm putting out :)
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesnt sell on tumblr. come yell at me! my askbox is always open <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! back at ya again with another chap for this. we should be wrapping up soon, so get excited for that and for them to finally get together and all that good gay stuff. sorry this chap is a bit shorter, but i still hope you enjoy :)

“Now that we have WiFi, we’re opening those emails!” Cady declares, throwing her duffle onto the bed and grabbing Regina’s backpack from her. “What’s your password? I forgot it.”

“Then I won’t tell you,” Regina replies, crossing her arms. “Why do we have to do this anyway?”

“Because,” Cady says, opening the laptop. “This is your future!” 

Regina rolls her eyes, still trying to rest. 

“I’ll keep entering passwords until it’s disabled for three hours,” the redhead threatens. 

“You wouldn’t,” Regina groans, narrowing her eyes. 

Cady starts to type, humming. 

“Watch me.” 

Pressing her lips together, Regina tries to stay strong, but on her best friend’s third attempt to get in, she finally caves. 

“Fine!” She pushes her friend aside, entering her password (an alphanumeric combination of their address in New York), and opening the folder with the unopened emails from the grad programs. “There you go.” 

She’s shaking as she looks at the names of the schools she applied to, and Cady’s resolve thins a little, pulling Regina down to sit next to her on the bed. 

“Hey, if you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to,” she assures. 

Regina shrugs, leaning her head on Cady’s shoulder. 

“I know that you’re right,” she says quietly, cracking a smile when Cady pretends to be surprised at the admittance. “I have to open them eventually, and I do want to know what I’m doing after college.” 

Grabbing her hand, Cady squeezes it. 

“Then let’s do it,” she whispers, voice gentle. “Which one do you want to open first?” 

“We could just go in order,” Regina mumbles, toeing at the carpet a little nervously. 

“Alright,” Cady encourages. 

She moves to hand the blonde her computer, but the woman shakes her head. “Could you open them and tell me what they say?”

“Of course.” The redhead smiles, shifting so that Regina can’t see the screen. She opens the first one-- University of Wisconsin-- grinning when she sees what it says. “Dear Ms. George, we are pleased to inform you that--” 

Regina looks up from where she was staring at the carpet, the tiniest spark flickering in her blue eyes. 

“I got into one?”

Cady nods. 

“University of Wisconsin!” Cady’s eyebrows knit adorably as she tries to remember some of the research they did together. “This is one of the best journalism grad programs in the country, right?”

Regina grins, a slight expression of hope spreading across her face. At least she has one school to go to. Cady looks at her for permission to continue, and she nods, her heartbeat roaring in her ears. 

Clicking on the next email, Cady’s face falls a little, pressing her lips together. Regina recognizes it immediately. 

“Just tell me what it says,” she snaps. Cady’s eyes widen, and Regina immediately softens. “Sorry, that was mean.” 

Swallowing, the corners of the redhead’s mouth quirk up a little. 

“It’s okay.” She takes a deep breath, reading the language on the top of the letter. “Dear Ms. George, a great deal of students apply to our institution every year. Because of this, we cannot offer you acceptance to University of California, Berkeley, but you may apply for our waitlist.” 

“My adviser said she thought I would get it,” Regina says dejectedly, scrubbing her face slightly.

“But it’s far away from me,” Cady tries to joke. “You wouldn’t want to go there anyway. You hate being sweaty.” 

Regina laughs quietly, and Cady counts it as a win, putting the email in a separate folder. 

Immediately, Cady feels her stomach drop and her pulse quicken with nerves. She reads the words several times, exiting out and entering the window again to make sure she’s reading it properly. She swallows hard when she turns back to her friend and sees how eagerly blue eyes are looking at her. 

She does her best to keep her voice from shaking. 

“Dear Ms. George,” she starts, and Regina can already tell it’s bad news. “We regret to inform you that you are rejected from the Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism. Please know that we get applications from many qualified candidates each year--” 

“Stop!” Regina interrupts, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “I understand what it means. You don’t have to keep reading.” 

“That’s not why I kept reading,” Cady says gently. “They’re right. There are a lot of qualified candidates, ‘Gina.”

Regina shakes her head. 

“That’s bullshit,” she argues, wiping at her eyes furiously. “God, my dad is going to be so disappointed.” Her heart is in her throat, and she can feel her breathing growing ragged. “He went there.” 

Cady looks at her, trying to empathize, though her parents always said they’d support her wherever she went. Silently, she adds another reason to the list of why she hates Regina’s father. Her friend starts to cry in earnest, and Cady rushes over, sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispers, rubbing over Regina’s back softly. “There are still two more schools to read responses from, and you have a very good school under your belt already.” 

The woman is trembling in her arms, and Cady doesn’t know what to do. 

“He wanted me to go there,” Regina sniffles. “He told me so, and that I would have to pay a quarterway at least if it wasn’t Columbia.”

Trying to keep her horrified expression to herself, Cady holds her best friend tighter. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” she tries to assure. “He was probably kidding, or was trying to motivate you.” 

_Which is disgusting,_ Cady wants to add, but doesn’t. 

Regina chokes on another sob, and Cady reaches a hand up to scratch at her scalp gently. They sit there for a long while until Regina’s breathing has evened out. Cady kisses her forehead, wincing when she feels that her foot is asleep. 

“It’s almost dinner time,” she whispers, checking her watch. “Do you want to get something to eat and come back to the other two?” 

Nodding, Regina buries her face further in Cady’s neck, and Cady sighs softly, hugging Regina and leaning back on the pillows until they’re lying on the bed and their legs are tangled. She keeps rubbing her back with her left hand and reaching for her phone with the other and placing a delivery order for tacos and ice cream. She taps Regina, but the woman barely stirs. 

Cady smiles, doing her best not to move and beginning to scroll through the day’s Instagram posts. Regina snuggles closer, and Cady just kisses the side of her and holds the sleeping woman closer. 

***

They’re sipping on their milkshakes-- strawberry for Cady and Oreo-Vanilla for Regina-- when the blonde interrupts the gentle quiet. 

“Can we open the last two emails?”

Cady stalls with her taco halfway to her lips, looking over at her best friend. The redness in her eyes has faded mostly, but it’s still obvious that she had a rough afternoon. 

“Are you sure?” 

Regina nods, and Cady wipes off her hands before walking over to the laptop with a smile. It’s still unlocked from earlier, and she opens both of the emails at the same time, just in case there isn’t good news from one of them. Instead, she’s pleased to see the words at the top of each one. She almost tears up herself when she sees where both schools are located. 

“Dear Ms. George,” she starts with a grin, walking over carefully, making her own amendment to the letter. “We are so very pleased to tell you that you are accepted to both Northwestern University and University of Chicago where you will be extremely close to your favorite person, Cady Heron, every single day for the coming years. We hope that you will consider living with her, making her cookies when she’s sad, and--”

She doesn’t get to finish because Regina is rushing up to hug her tight. The laptop almost gets squished between them, but Cady manages to toss it on the bed before it does. Regina rocks them back in forth, laughing, and when they pull back, they’re nose to nose. 

They both stare at each other. 

Cady breaks the silence first. 

“I’m so proud of you, Regina.” 

Regina smiles back at her shyly. Her eyes flicker down for barely a second, and Cady only misses it because hers do the same. 

_Just do it_ , Regina tells herself. _Just kiss her_. 

_(Just do it,_ Cady tells herself _. Just kiss her.)_

They’re breathing the same air. If one of them just leaned forward, their lips could touch--

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Housekeeping!”

“Come back later!” Regina yells, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. 

Cady laughs and backs up to grab a bite of her taco, seemingly unaffected by the moment that almost took place between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chap! if you did, consider leaving me a comment/kudo; it always makes my day and makes me smile :) 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. come yell at me, give me a prompt, or just tell me how your day is going <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all back with another update! we're close to the end of this, and soon they'll be together! 
> 
> thank you for sticking with it; i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> be safe.

Cady is driving again. She would normally never volunteer, but Regina looked so small this morning, still staring at the acceptance letters from the programs she got into and the rejections from the ones she didn’t. 

_“I called my dad last night after you fell asleep,” Regina tells her as they’re packing up the few things they took out to hit the road again._

_Cady looks at her in concern._

_“And what did he say?”_

_Regina snorts quietly, pressing her lips together and clearly trying to quell any emotion that wants to come to the surface._

_“The usual. How he’s disappointed. That he could have gotten in if it was him.”_

_Clenching her jaw for a moment, Cady’s unsure what to say back, breathing in so she doesn’t accidentally say something about her best friend’s father that she’ll regret._

_“It’s a very difficult program to get into,” Cady reminds instead, sitting down next to Regina where she’s on the floor and trying to put her shoes on. “The programs you got into are great too! Northwestern is so well known for its journalism.”_

_Regina nods. “I guess. I just wanted him to be proud of me.”_

_She looks on the verge of tears again; Cady grabs her hand._

_“Hey, look at me. I know that it’s different, but I’m really proud of you.”_

_Cracking a smile, Regina squeezes the redhead’s hand in hers. Her breath catches a little at the words._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Of course.” Cady bites her lip softly, and the sight of it makes heat zip from Regina’s spine all the way down her toes. Jostling her shoulder a little, it’s clear that Cady is unaware of what’s on the blonde’s mind. “Seriously, any time.”_

_Regina wipes at her eyes, unlocking her phone screen. She shows Cady the folder she made for her acceptance emails._

_“Just to make sure I’m not dreaming.”_

_Cady smiles._

_“You’re not,” she assures. “You worked hard for this!” She swears she sees Regina’s eyes darting down to her lips, but she shakes it off. There’s no way; she kicks herself, how much of a weirdo does she have to be to think about kissing her best friend while she’s obviously recovering from some distress? Still, her heart calls out for her to say something, to tell Regina how she feels. She manages to refuse it, saying something else she knows will make the blonde happy. All she wants to do is make her happy. “Would you like me to drive?”_

“Do you want me to buy breakfast since you’re driving?” Regina asks, dancing a little to the upbeat music they have playing in the car. 

Cady tries not to grin too hard when she steals a look at the blonde. 

“I already ordered and paid for it,” she sings. “We’re going to pick it up now; we can park and eat.” 

Regina looks absolutely scandalized. 

“Cady!” she complains. “You’re being too nice to me.” 

“Have to practice my girlfriend skills,” Cady says without missing a beat, and Regina feels her heart stutter lightly at the words before she remembers the agreement they made at the beginning of the trip. 

_Of course that’s why. Why would it mean anything different?_ she asks herself. 

She searches her brain for a way to argue with Cady and pay her back. 

“What if you didn’t get what I like?” 

Cady rolls her eyes. 

“We’ve been having breakfast together for four years. I think I know what you like.” 

Regina looks at her challengingly. 

“Prove it, then,” she answers. “If you’re wrong, I get to pay.” 

Giving her a look that says, _I’m not wrong,_ Cady lists off Regina’s breakfast order perfectly. 

“Two waffles, syrup on the side, bacon, a sunny side up egg,” she recites, changing lanes to make an exit in the direction that Regina assumes the restaurant she found is. “I also got you an iced macchiato, but I asked them to go light on the milk and do it upside down with a hint of caramel.” 

Regina’s heart dances on her ribs at how easily Cady says the words, her insides warm. She has to press her lips together to stop herself from saying anything stupid, and she swallows hard, adjusting her glasses a little. 

Cady turns to her, oblivious to her inner battle. 

“So did I win?”

Regina can’t help but smile.

“Yeah, you did.” 

Beaming, Cady turns back to the road, and Regina studies the way auburn hair blows in the wind. 

God, she’s in love with this girl. 

Fuck. 

***

By the time Cady has returned to the car with their breakfast, Regina has pulled the top over the car and pushed both of their seats back enough that they can use the top of the center glove compartment as a make-shift table. 

“Here’s your coffee,” Cady says, handing Regina her cup before getting into the driver’s side and turning on the heater. “Man, it’s cold out there. I’d hate for it to start snowing.” 

“You’re going to jinx us,” Regina teases, and Cady shrugs, pulling out their food. 

She hands Regina her waffle container, grinning when she sees how the blonde’s eyes light up. 

“Bacon is extra crispy,” Cady points out smugly, clearly fishing for a compliment. 

“You’re perfect,” Regina replies without any hesitation, opening up her box while Cady unwraps her breakfast burrito. 

They eat in relative silence for a few minutes, stealing glances when they think the other isn’t looking. It feels oddly tense, like the air around them is vibrating and the heater is cranked up to the topmost setting even though Cady knows she set it on low. She presses her lips together when Regina makes an obscene noise around a waffle-bacon combo bite, doing her best to keep her thoughts from straying anywhere inappropriate. 

“I take it you like it?” she asks weakly, trying to tease even as her voice shakes the tiniest bit. 

Regina nods, licking her lips absently; Cady forces herself to look away. Regina’s lips are pink and shiny, and Cady can’t help as her eyes flicker over them, noticing a small amount of syrup that her best friend missed on the corner of her mouth. 

Without thinking, she reaches over, leaning her arm on the center glove compartment and reaching forward, swiping her thumb through the sticky sweetness. She hopes she isn’t imagining the way Regina gasps a little when she reaches out to hold Regina’s cheek with her other hand so she can properly wipe the syrup away. Cady doesn’t know what comes over her, but before she can stop herself she’s bringing her right thumb back to her lips and sucking it into her mouth, humming quietly in appreciation. 

“Yum,” she jokes, still on her arm so that she and Regina are closer than usual. 

The only sound in the car is the hum of the engine, and Cady watches with rapt attention as Regina’s tongue pokes out again. Her hand is still on Regina’s cheek, and she starts to lean into it, giving time for the woman to pull away if she doesn’t want this. 

Cady can hear Regina’s shallow, almost nervous, breaths, and their eyes lock on each other’s, dark meeting light. They both press forward to close the distance, Cady leaning up on her elbow and Regina nuzzling against Cady’s hand-- 

There’s a knock on the window: it’s a blond guy who looks to be from the restaurant, at least from the way he’s dressed in a white collared shirt and dark jeans with a half apron around his waist. 

Both women pull away like they’ve been burned. Regina looks out the other window, attempting to quiet her disappointment, swallowing hard and gripping the armrest to stop herself from not-so-kindly asking the person who just interrupted them to leave. 

Cady’s much kinder, but Regina can see the blush on her cheeks when she chances a glance at the redhead as she rolls down the window. 

“Hi there,” the busboy says, clearly apologetic and well meaning. “You left your sunglasses on the counter, and I noticed your car hadn’t left yet.” 

When he hands them over, Regina gets a good look at him. He’s young, probably no more than sixteen, so Regina can’t really be upset with him. 

“Thank you so much,” Cady says to him sweetly, though Regina can see her tapping her foot, which is her tell for being upset. “I’ll leave a great review on your restaurant. I’ll take down your name and mention you.” 

The boy lights up, backing up slightly to head back to work. 

“Thanks, miss!” he says. “I’m sorry I interrupted you and your girlfriend.” 

“Oh we’re not--” Regina and Cady both start at the same time, but by the time they cut each other off, he’s gone. 

It’s quiet between them, and Cady is sure that her heart is beating so loudly that Regina should be able to hear it. They both stare forward, watching as the wind blows a few leaves and uprooted flowers across the sidewalk. 

“We should keep driving,” Cady mumbles. 

“Yeah,” Regina agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, consider telling me down below. 
> 
> as always i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my ask box is always opening for whatever is on your mind :)
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! back at you with another update. honestly, i struggled a bit with this chapter, so i hope that you enjoy it. thanks for sticking with me on this fic :)

Just as Cady predicted, it starts to snow. They’re about an hour and a half away from their rest stop on the edge of Illinois, and it starts coming down like there’s no tomorrow. She and Regina had switched seats at the latter’s insistence after a bathroom break twenty miles back where they both shuffled out and didn’t look at each other, and now, Cady is acutely aware of the way her best friend is trembling slightly as the road starts to get slippery.

“Pull over,” Cady says quietly. 

“But the schedule you made--” 

“Pull over, ‘Gina,” Cady urges. “I know you don’t like it when the road gets like this. Turn on the blinkers and we can wait till it stops.”

Regina nods shakily, diverting until they’re off the freeway and sitting on a side street. 

Cady takes her hand, turns up the music, and everything feels perfect. 

***

They sit in silence for the first five minutes, both unsure what to say. It’s never been like this during their years in college, and Cady knows that it’s because of their almost kiss. 

Finally, the feeling in the car is so awkward that Regina grabs her self-described “emergency book” for bad dates from the glove compartment and starts reading it from the first page, despite the fact that Cady knows she’s read it several dozen times. 

Cady plays along, though, tapping through her old emails and deleting spam. She notices that Regina hasn’t turned the page in over ten minutes when she decides to turn in her direction, doing her best to put on a smile. 

“Hey, do you want to have a snack?” Regina turns to her curiously, and Cady feels relief wash over her that maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem. “I think we have two coldbrews left and some Sour Patch Kids.”

It makes Regina crack a smile, and Cady takes it as another good sign, reaching into the back to grab the last of their snacks. 

She divides the bag in half, making sure to give Regina her favorite flavors before they go back to sitting in silence. 

Regina returns to reading her book, and Cady looks out the window, trying to think of something to say. 

It continues like that for upwards of an hour, and Cady has now moved on to playing Subway Surfers on her phone while sneaking glances at Regina, who’s now closer to the end of her book. She watches the blonde shift, her back obviously bothering her from the way her face is pinched slightly under her eyes. 

Cady reaches out and touches Regina’s arm gently. 

“Why don’t we find a hotel in the area?” she offers. “My mom sent me a little extra money for the trip in case something like this happened. We can even switch spots so you don’t have to drive.”

“I’d like that,” Regina says quietly, and when she looks over at her, Cady’s heart stops the slightest bit. Maybe she’s imagining it, but there’s so much love, so much hope in bright blue eyes, and it takes everything in her to tear her gaze away and show her best friend a few of the places she found on Google. “Thank you.” 

Smiling, Cady nods.

“Of course.” 

***

After driving in the opposite direction for approximately twenty minutes to the closest place, they bolt inside, using their duffels to shield themselves from the snow. 

The concierge is very understanding, giving them the last room on the second floor and telling them there’s free breakfast. 

Regina smiles when she sees Cady’s eyes light up at the words, and she can’t help but grab the redhead’s hand and drag her toward the elevator before she tries to buy any candy from the stand next to the front desk. 

They stay hand in hand as they rise to the second floor, and when they get out of the car, Cady leads the way, pulling Regina along until they’re in front of the door. 

“I’ll order us dinner,” she says. “You take a bath. I noticed that your back was bothering you.” 

“Was not--” Regina tries to protest, but she winces as she bends down to pull her shoes off. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Cady chides gently. “Frank, the front desk dude, said that their hot water is really good here despite the snow. Go make yourself feel good.” 

Regina can’t help but blush at the words, and she kicks herself that her mind would even go there. Besides, she’d probably start thinking of her best friend when she did it and--

_ No. _

That would cross so many boundaries. 

Cady taps her elbow gently. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” 

Regina tries to laugh it off, shrugging. 

“Just thinking about how we almost had to sleep in the car tonight.” 

Grinning, Cady nods. 

“Then we would have had to huddle for warmth, and I know you hate how I koala.” 

The blonde doesn’t reply, too afraid to say that she’s grown to love it, that she would give anything for Cady to hold her like that right now. 

The only thing she wants more is for it to not be as  _ just friends.  _

She wants to be held by Cady. To kiss her. To hug her. To tell her she loves-- 

_ No.  _

***

By the time she’s done with her bath, the food has arrived and Cady has spread it out on a towel on the floor. 

“It’s like a picnic!” she says, reaching out for Regina to take her hand and to come sit down. 

The blonde looks at the spread of food that Cady ordered: ramen, dumplings, salad, and a dessert that looks to be tiramisu. 

“How did you know what I was craving?” Regina asks with a smile. 

“Used my big brain,” Cady replies teasingly, and it makes the blonde laugh quietly.  __

They stare down at the several takeout bowls and boxes, before the thing missing hits them both at once. 

“Shit--” Cady starts. 

“There are no utensils,” Regina finishes, trying not to laugh.

Cady turns to her, pouting. 

“Don’t make fun! I clicked the  _ add utensils _ option at the bottom of the order.” 

Shaking her head in exasperation, Regina stands up first, reaching a hand out to Cady to pull her off the floor. 

“Come on,” she says. “I’m sure there are some downstairs.”

Cady holds her hand all the way downstairs, and it makes Regina’s heart race. She swings their arms between them, drifting into the blonde’s space purposefully until Regina laughs quietly. 

Finally, they’re at the front desk once more, and the concierge gives them a few sets of plastic utensils. 

Cady still hasn’t let go of Regina’s hand. 

“You two are so cute,” she comments, and both Cady and Regina smile.

“Thank you,” the blonde replies, waving goodbye and pulling her not-girlfriend along to head back toward the elevator. 

It feels easy between them, and both of them hate themselves a little for thinking about how they could get used to this. Still, the lady is smiling at them, so Cady feels a little more brave than usual. 

Gently, she leans up, pressing her lips to Regina’s cheek, blushing slightly. She lingers for a beat and grins when the woman at the desk beams and bids them a goodnight. 

She can see a gentle flush spreading down her best friend’s neck, but she tries not to pay any mind to it. There’s probably something else on her mind, so she forces herself to drop any other thoughts from her brain. 

The tension between them is back, and Cady is unsure if she regrets showing Regina affection or not. She keeps their fingers intertwined, watching her carefully, the way her jaw is slightly clenched, the way her throat bobs. 

She tears her gaze away. This is ridiculous. She doesn’t even like Regina like that. They’re best friends. She’s just lonely. 

Those thoughts last about as long as it takes to get back inside their room. 

Cady doesn’t know what overcomes her, but she pins Regina to the door before she can stop herself. She looks up at the woman, eyes filled with hope and want and a little desperation. 

“Cady--” Regina breathes, unsure what to think. “Are you--” 

She doesn’t finish; Cady cuts her off with a kiss. They both melt into it quickly, and the redhead only pulls away to whisper a few words. 

“This isn’t for practice.”

Regina murmurs back a few words before she presses her tongue into it, but Cady can’t make them out at all. 

Regardless, both of them seem to understand the gravity of the moment. There’s no doubt in their minds that this is real; it couldn't be anything but when Cady feels a grip on her hips and Regina has hands in her hair; it couldn't be anything but with the way Regina smiles into it, with the way Cady feels her heart thrumming everywhere in her body, with the way the blonde pins her to the bed. 

There's no way it isn't real; they've finally found what they've been missing all these years. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! we've finally hit the end, folks. thank you so much for reading, and i hope that you enjoy this last chapter.
> 
> warning for a small barely there make-out/lead up to sex scene, but i didn't think it was enough to make the fic mature. let me know if you think different :D

Regina wakes up naked and alone, which immediately stresses her out. Cady only gets up early when she’s worried. The entire room is also packed up so they can leave quickly, and the blonde isn’t sure what to think about that. 

At least Cady left her a note that she’s down at breakfast. 

As quick as she can, she gets dressed, grabbing her shirt and pants where Cady hung them on the desk chair. Without much thought, she grabs her wallet and phone and heads out the door, the only thing on her mind being talking to her best friend-- who’s now maybe something else. 

“Hey,” she says shyly as she finds the redhead in the dining room. She sits down. “How are you?”

It feels awkward. Regina is unsure what to do. 

“I feel…” Cady trails off. “My stomach feels funky.” 

Regina does her best not to be hurt by that statement, already feeling like it has to do with their activities from last night. At this point, there’s really no way around it; she tries to look Cady in the eye. 

“I think we should talk.” 

She watches the woman across from her straighten her spine. 

“Why?” Cady looks at her with an expression so indifferent that Regina almost believes she dreamed their entire time together in bed. 

“You know why,” Regina replies, trying to be brave. “Can we head upstairs?”

Cady rises quickly from her chair. “I think you should get something to eat. We can talk after that.” 

If Regina’s eyes weren’t trained on the way the redhead’s hands are shaking as she starts to walk away, she would think Cady was being mean. Her heart is in her throat as she watches the woman walking away, but she follows her instructions anyway, reaching to take a sip of the coffee Cady left behind before she sees a lipstick print on the mug and, immediately, her brain replays part of the night they shared. 

***

_“You’re so beautiful,” Cady whispers, as she kisses Regina’s neck, her lipstick smudging as she presses her lips down harder on the spot and nips. It makes Regina blush and lean her head to the side to give the woman more access, her hands tanging in auburn hair._

_She tries to be quiet; she’s always been embarrassed about making noises, but she can’t contain herself when Cady’s hands wander up under her shirt and her teeth bite gently until she’s satisfied with the mark she’s left behind._

_“Fuck,” she groans, squirming underneath her best friend as she tries to ignore the embarrassing amount of wetness collecting between her thighs. “Feels good.”_

_Cady smiles._

_“You like that?”_

_Regina’s too focused on getting Cady moving again to do anything but nod, pulling the woman close until they’re kissing again, until she feels fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her shirt, until Cady is going further, lips trailing down to ghost over the swells of Regina’s chest. Cady treats her body with a reverence she’s never experienced before, and she can do nothing but arch her back when fingers gently tug on the left cup of Regina’s bra until one of her breasts is exposed._

_Cady laves attention over it until Regina is writhing on the bed, moaning quietly when she feels the woman’s thigh between her two, pressing against her. She can’t help it as her head tips back in pleasure, and she’s breathless as she hears a voice in her ear._

_“You feel so good--”_

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts when a waitress taps on her shoulder. 

“Ma’am?” the woman asks. 

Regina jerks to look at her. “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry, but the breakfast service is over and we have to clean up the room.”

Gulping for air, Regina tries to shake off her thoughts and nods. 

“That’s alright,” she tries to laugh. “I was just going.” 

The woman looks at her sympathetically, but the blonde waves her off, standing up and doing her best to smile even the tiniest bit. 

“I need to head upstairs anyway. Thank you so much.” 

As she walks away, she attempts to pull herself out of her thoughts further. This is absolutely ridiculous. She’s never been hung up on a girl; why would she start now?

Still, there’s a tiny voice in her head. 

_Cady’s special. She’s different._

***

Regina finally convinces herself to head up to their hotel room and stands in front of the door for a moment. She hears a ding from the elevator as the doors close. She takes in a deep breath. It’s not that she’s nervous, no. For one, Regina George doesn’t get worried about girls. It just doesn’t happen. And second, well, nothing Cady does could ever make Regina worried.

Even post-hooking up with her best friend and pre-telling the redhead she loves her, doesn’t make her anxious. She’s not anxious about Cady’s reaction; she isn’t anxious about losing her best friend. 

She’s _not._

She’s just… 

When Regina dates girls it doesn’t end well. Almost all of them have told her she’s not good at loving and that she’s not the kind that settles down or can take a breather and just _be._ And she knows that it’s what Cady needs. She needs somebody to love, to wake up late with, to marry, to have a new place to live and a white picket fence. 

She deserves somebody who can give her anything she wants. And Regina would do that. She _would._

But would it be enough?

Cady deserves someone who will bring her coffee, who will kiss her hello every morning, who will commit to her and not second guess a single thing. 

Cady deserves somebody perfect for her. 

As Cady’s best friend, Regina knows better than anyone else what Cady wants and needs. And what she should have. And Regina’s never been that for anybody. 

Regina looks up from the ground, where she’s been blazing a hole, back to the door and she raises her hand to ring the bell beside the door. She pauses just as her finger touches the button and lets her hand drift back down. 

She contemplates what this moment means, what it could mean in the future, what she could be for Cady. 

Maybe Regina could be that person that the woman needs. 

If it was for Cady, Regina could be anything. She would move the entire moon for her; she would find a way to buy her entire island if that’s what she needed; she would find a way to make the Earth sit upright, if her best friend so desired. 

So she reaches for her key in her back pocket and fits it into the lock, a little more self-assured than a few seconds before.

_She can be what Cady needs._

The door closes behind her and she starts speaking before she can overthink it too much. “Cady, I just want to say--”

“Can I say something first, actually?” Cady asks, somewhat shy. She’s sitting in the desk chair, legs crossed. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Last night was-” she stops, hesitating in a way that makes Regina’s heart jump into her throat and back down to her stomach- “perfect,” she finally finishes with a quiet breath. “And I don’t just mean the sex, which was… also really awesome.” 

Regina grins, feeling like she can relax a little. She shifts from foot to foot, and they both just stare at each other. 

“I don’t like you as a friend,” Cady finally mumbles, a little quiet. “And I don’t want you as a fake hot date either,” she laughs. She looks at Regina nervously, trying to garner something from the blonde’s expression. 

Regina’s heart races as the words reach her ears. 

“What are you saying, Cady?” She just has to make sure she’s got it right. 

“You know,” Cady replies, meeting her gaze. 

Regina laughs quietly, the sure tone in Cady’s voice making her entire being buzz with excitement. Everything is so perfect with Cady, so normal, so sweet. She rushes forward, squatting down in front of the redhead, who looks slightly teary-eyed. 

“Cady Heron,” she murmurs slowly with a certain amount of meaning in her words because this is important; it might just be the most important thing she’s ever had the pleasure of saying. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Regina,” Cady says, swallowing before saying the words through the grin that only grows wider. “I would love nothing more.”

“That’s so awesome,” Regina says, a blush spreading across her cheeks, and the redhead resists the urge to snort. “Now kiss me, baby.”

Cady nods, not even hesitating before she leans forward and kisses Regina. The angle is awkward, and their smiles make it difficult, but everything suddenly feels so perfect that they don’t care. 

It doesn’t matter that they’re in a shitty hotel; it doesn’t matter that the coffee was burnt, or that the chair Cady is sitting in looks like it could give out at any second. It doesn’t matter that neither of them have any makeup on, or that there’s nobody else around to document the moment. It doesn’t matter that it started as a fake thing, or that they’ve been dancing around it for years. 

What matters is them. 

This is their love story. And it’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you think? if you had a favorite part, please tell me! comments and kudos make me happy, so if you would leave me some down below, it would mean so much. 
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. come yell at me, give me a prompt, or just tell me how your day is going! my askbox is always open <3 
> 
> be safe x


End file.
